


[Podfic]  All is Violent, All is Bright

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podficbigbang, Death References, M/M, Podfic, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse AU / a.k.a bb!Survival / a.k.a. cockblockalypse! Arthur learns how to survive … with Eames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  All is Violent, All is Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Is Violent, All Is Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233128) by [lezzerlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee). 



> I would like to thank sparrow_hubris for allowing me to record her AMAZING story. Thank you so much!
> 
> Also, another thanks to Immoral_crow and velvatina_belle who held my hand and gave me wonderful advice. Love you guys.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/9haki382b0wfx6q/600allisviolentcover.jpg)

Title: All Is Violent, All Is Bright  
Author: lezzerlee aka - sparrow_hubris when I started ^_^  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: NC-17  
Length: 3hrs 13m:  
Author's Summary: Apocalypse AU / a.k.a bb!Survival / a.k.a. cockblockalypse! Arthur learns how to survive … with Eames.  
Text version: [All Is Violent, All Is Bright](http://archiveofourown.org/works/233128/chapters/356577)

Podbook (mp4) on MediaFire [All Is Violent, All Is Bright](http://www.mediafire.com/download/h0bmawwbab3g3gh/00_All_Is_Violent%2C_All_Is_Bright.m4b)  
compiled by eosrose with my thanks! ♥ 

Podfic (mp3) on Audio Archives [All Is Violent, All Is Bright](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012061802.zip)  


A HUGE THANK YOU fo my Beta Listener's: immoral_crow & velvetina_belle I can't thank you guys enough for your time and encouragement. And.. I can now say "bollocks" like a true Brit!  
Another thank you to osaki_nana_707 for the beautiful cover she did. *hugs*


End file.
